1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shopping cart locking system and more particularly pertains to precluding inadvertent rolling of shopping carts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shopping carts and locking systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, shopping carts and locking systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding inadvertent rolling of wheeled shopping carts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,622 to Smith et al. discloses a shopping cart foot brake assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,000 to Rutter et al. discloses a foot actuated wheel base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,536 discloses a foot actuated wheel brake. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,367 to Brubaker discloses a hand operated shopping cart brake.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shopping cart locking system that allows abating accidents associated with shopping carts through known methods and aparatuses.
In this respect, the shopping cart locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating accidents associated with shopping carts through known methods and apparatuses.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shopping cart locking system which can be used for abating accidents associated with shopping carts through known methods and apparatuses. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.